


I Love It [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Daddy Issues, Depression, Drug Use, Fanvids, Gen, Idk how to tag this but there is a segment with a lot of different bodily fluids, Video Format: Streaming, You don't even need the character tag to know this is a Kendall vid, vehicular manslaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space.





	I Love It [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "I Love It" by Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX  
Runtime: 2:35
> 
> [YouTube](https://youtu.be/RvDStOCRdB4) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/findmeinthealps/status/1188966756326531073)

[[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Icona-pop-i-love-it-lyrics)]

Download: [i love it.zip](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/alps-vids/succession/i+love+it.zip) [118MB]

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this may be my favorite thing I've made all year and that's saying something.


End file.
